1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and method for fabricating. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for stacking semiconductor chips and forming a stacked semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips in one semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
While semiconductor manufacturing technologies have improved the integrity and decreased the size of semiconductor devices, fabricating a semiconductor package can still be expensive and burdensome. In particular, in a wafer fabricating process, a large financial investment must be made for upgraded facilities and new equipment in addition to research costs. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, the process of upgrading from 64-megabit Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) to 256-megabit DRAM can be costly when requiring a new wafer fabricating process.
Semiconductor manufacturers have introduced a method for fabricating a semiconductor package by placing a plurality of semiconductor chips into one semiconductor package. The process of a stacked semiconductor package includes stacking at least two semiconductor chips. The stacking of the semiconductor chips provides a solution to improving the integrity and performance of the semiconductor package without the need for fabricating an entirely new wafer. For example, the 256-megabit DRAM can be fabricated by assembling the semiconductor package with four 64-megabit DRAM semiconductor chips.
In previous methods for fabricating a multi-chip semiconductor package, the semiconductor package is made by stacking multiple unit semiconductor chips on top of one another. One such method for fabricating a stacked semiconductor package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,496 entitled “Package Having Very Thin Semiconductor Chip, Multichip Module Assembled By The Package And Method For Manufacturing The Same.”
However, this type of multi-chip semiconductor package requires a new assembly method, new materials, and complex fabrication processes.